


Come back home

by Akashini



Series: Unfinished works [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashini/pseuds/Akashini
Summary: Like how old objects awaken awareness through time, same happens to villages after standing and housing the children for long time. Villages ruined and destroyed does not extinguish it, it merely breaks the physical anchor and they wonder. Sometimes, they dissipate in time after losing the meaning to exist and others, they find new hosts like new villages that has yet bloom to protect and very rarely, given a chance at life something so different and foreign.





	Come back home

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where to take it from here. It was an interesting try.

_I am the sea, where my children hunt and swim, the water that surround and protect._

_I am the sky, shining down and guiding their paths, a purpose and protect from their fears._

_I am the ground, the earthy soil that holds them up, mother of nature and shield from their enemies._

“Shiyo-chan!”

Up high in a tree, sitting on a thick branch, a girl looks down. Long locks of brown hair flutters against the wind, dancing in the air like chittering invisible fairies and her eyes, the brightest and clearest set of ocean-blue eyes looks down to the source.

_Talk to me again?_

“I will.” Pink plump lips curl into soft smile, her words carried by the breeze that sweeps through her.

“Shiyo-chan!” The matron shrieks and Shiyo -it’s not her name, mangled and butchered but closet of all- digs fingers into the bark, the gaps just wide enough to sink her fingers in for steady hold -the leaf child, it’s helping her- and climbs down back to the ground.

Damp grass tickles her feet.

The matron looks far from happy, then again, when isn’t she?

It’s regular. The matron finding her somewhere outside sitting on places she deems ‘unsuitable’ for girls, demeaning of her actions. Why? The matron says it’s rowdy and most definitely frowned upon because girls shouldn’t be climbing trees and fences for no reasons and so on.

If she had a reason, is it fine to climb trees?

Shiyo tunes the rant out. It became boring after the first time. Most of all, she didn’t choose to stay here and locked up.

Her children.

Her beautiful kind, crafty children. Too much cheek in their blood and soul, thundering personality and heart of sun.

Gone. Scattered across the world and hidden from her sight.

The leaf child brought her here because her children are here and she can feel them.

This body is strange and so small. Leaf child feels so small and young yet its body is so large and vast, too big for her to search for them. It needs constant sleep and rest, gets too tired too easily and so fragile no matter how careful she handles it.

It’s hard and annoying.

Little leaf led her to this place, promising it will care for her needs while she searched for her firecrackers -another human thing and described her children so perfectly- and it’s been many nights and sunrise, she’s yet managed to find one.

Leaf’s younglings are so loud with their souls, it makes it hard to correctly pinpoint where exactly her children are, so active and bursting with energy they very rarely stay in one place for her to arrive in time.

She’s roughly shaken back to reality by the matron.

“Are you listening to me Shiyo-chan? You _can’t_ climb trees or leave the orphanage without telling us!”

When will the matron learn to give up and let her search for her stars? Had she not felt the woman’s soul, she would’ve thought the matron is one of hers.

_Ping!_

Shiyo whips her head to a direction where she felt a tingle. There. It’s one of her children! So close!

“No! You’ve had enough outing for today.” The matron’s hand grips her arm and forcefully drags her away.

“No!” No. She can’t do this. Not now. Her child’s so close!

Shiyo tries clawing the hand that holds her, the matron hisses more barbed words, she ignores and struggles for freedom.

_I have to-_

The door slams close at her face and her child disappears from her senses.

“Barbarian! That’s what you are, you scavenger child. No dinner or breakfast for you.”

The matron locks her inside a small room.

Darkness sinks and seeps around her.

“_That will teach you a lesson! Behave or you’ll live here, you understand me?” _ She can hear the matron shout behind the locked door.

She doesn’t listen. All she can think is how close she was and how that wretched female human dare keep her from getting to her treasures.

The human will pay for her action.

Toyotomi Hikaru will learn the fury of the village that lost everything.

Little leaf can try persuade her otherwise and the little one will fail.

Shiyo, no, _Uzushio_ bids her time.


End file.
